To Lose And To Love Once Again
by Kyvena
Summary: Sakura and Naruto were about to get married when he is sent out on a mission that he doesn't know he won't return from. Naruto's death took its toll but when the 5th Hokage resurrects the Hidden Leaf's beloved 4th Hokage, and becomes Sakura's husband, only to find there is evil in him that she may not be able to escape from, turning to Sasuke for love and support. Sak/Min&Sak/Sas
1. Chapter 1

To Lose And To Love Once Again.

**ello ello! Here is my 3rd story! It is a Minato/Sakura! No Deidara this go around! Please Rate and Review! **

A/N: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1: As Fate Saw It

-1 year previous-

"NARUTO!" Sakura blushed furiously. "Sakura I'm serious. Will you marry me? I love you so much it kills me." Naruto grinned. Sakura looked into Naruto's cerulean pools as tears slid out of her emerald eyes. "Yes..." she whispered. "YEAH!?" Naruto beamed as he took out a beautiful white gold diamond ring and placed it on Sakura's marriage finger.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage wishes to see you for a SS-Ranked mission." It was then Sakura wished Naruto wasn't in ANBU. "I'll see you when I get home okay?! I love you Sakura." Naruto grinned cheekily and over confidently. Sakura nodded and smiled, "I love you too Naruto." Naruto gave Sakura a quick kiss before both ANBU men disappeared.

-present time-

Sakura stood dumbstruck in the Hokage's office, "What did you say Tsunade-sama...?" Tsunade sighed sadly, this was killing her to break the news to Sakura. "Sakura, Naruto was K.I.A... He died honorably for the Hidden Leaf. Suddenly Sakura felt like she couldn't breathe and she fainted.

-A Week Later-

"We are gathered here today to honor the life of an honorable shinobi, our very own beloved Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade was choking up as Sakura stood in the crowd with a stoic mask on her face. She had already cried for a week straight, she was done crying, now she just felt like an empty shell.

Everyone placed a black rose on Naruto's picture. And Sakura immediately went home after. She didn't want or need everyone and their grandmother telling her 'how sorry they were for her loss'. She just wanted to forget. So she used her transportation jutsu, vanishing in a whirl of cherry blossoms before anyone could talk to her, including Kakashi and Ino.

All she could do was lock herself in her apartment, go to work at the hospital, then come home and repeat the process over the next day. To her, her life became nothing. Not even Inner Sakura spoke in these gloomy times of hell.

-2 years later-

Sakura: Age 24

Sakura was still in the hospital after 4 days straight, her body ached and screamed at her to rest, eat, or feel something to make her alive! But she just wouldn't listen, she planned on being in the hospital for one full more day before going home and resting for 3 days, 2 of which she will most likely sleep.

Tsunade ran into the hospital and passed Sakura without even saying good morning like she usually did. This made Sakura curious so she followed Tsunade quietly. And when she saw Tsunade run into the research lab, she followed, but when she opened the door it wasn't something she thought she would see. She stood there frozen looking at this glass case with a man in it that resembled Naruto too much for her liking. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Sakura screeched angrily. Tsunade froze, "Sakura...?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "don't 'Sakura' me. Now answer Tsunade-sama what in the hell is going on!?"

Tsunade sighed and walked up to Sakura, "let's take a walk shall we?" Sakura let her head fall in defeat as she shuffled after her sensei. They came to a coffee shop, which Sakura was secretly thankful for, she was in dire need of some caffeine.

"Spill." Sakura said coldly. Tsunade took a deep breath before speaking, "I am growing old Sakura, I need someone I can absolutely trust with this village." Sakura nodded as she sipped on her black coffee. "We are bringing Minato Namikaze back to life to take over as Hokage once again after his memory resurfaces." Sakura's jaw dropped.

The Tsunade spoke again. "He will be living with you for the time being until his memory returns, I will hear no complaints over the matter, am I understood?" Sakura, dumbfounded, didn't know exactly what to say except for, "yes ma'am..."

Tsunade nodded, "we will be transporting his body to your home this evening after your shift at the hospital. This will be your last shift for 5 months." Sighing in defeat she only nodded. "Good, expect to see Minato there." Sakura's gaze narrowed, "So you couldn't bring back Naruto!?" Sakura was now beyond pissed off. "Deal with it Sakura, it has been two years since his death." She flinched at that comment, "Yeah thanks for the reminder..."she got up and paid for her coffee. "Oh and Sakura, I'm placing you on the ANBU team. I expect you to get your tattoo and mask before Monday."

-later that night-

Sakura just finished her last rounds in the hospital before checking out for the night. 'Time to go and get inked I guess...' She thought dryly as she walked to the ANBU headquarters, apparently they had been expecting her because they took her straight back to the tattooing room. Where she immediately got ANBU inked up. After getting her official tattoo she received all of her ANBU gear. She bowed before leaving to go home.

Tonight was indeed a rough night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Yellow Flash From the Past

Sakura got home, beyond exhausted and unlocked her door. When she pushed her door open she froze. "N...Naruto..." Minato turned around, "you must be Sakura!" He smiled just like Naruto. "Oh...uh...yeah..." she sulked into her home and into the kitchen before pulling out a bottle of hard liquor and taking it to her room and locking the door. She sat down on her bed before drinking her pain and sorrow away and passing out.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, she had a massive hangover. She curled up into her bed, she didn't have to work at the hospital for five months so she had nothing better to do. That's when a light knock came at her bedroom door, "uh... miss Sakura-chan, I made breakfast if you're hungry..."she had forgotten all about Minato.

She tied her thigh long pink mane into a ponytail before sulking out of bed in one of Naruto's shirts and black boy shorts underwear. She unlocked her door and came out. Minato eyed her up and down, she had to be one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid his oceany eyes on. "What are you staring at...?" Sakura said grumpily.

Minato blushed furiously, "Nothing! I have just never seen anyone as beautiful as you before..." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah well your son is dead, nothing to be so chipper about." Minato shrugged, "Sakura-chan, we are shinobi, our lives are on the line every time we step foot out of the village.

"Stop. Calling. Me. Sakura-chan." She spat. Minato chuckled as he handed her a cup of black coffee, "not a morning person I'm guessing?" She shook her head, "I'm not a life person." Minato's eyes saddened at this comment. "Sakura, life isn't measured by the years we live, but how we choose to live those years we are given."

Sakura's eyes widened at the comment he made, "I suppose you're right Minato. But sometimes we don't get to choose how are lives are lived, we are just given orders and we follow them."

Minato stood up and walked to Sakura before embracing her tightly. "I don't know what happened in your life that hurt you so much but if you ever need me I will always be right here." He smiled at her softly before rubbing his thumb across her silky cheek.

Sakura looked up at him with pain clearly written all over her face. "It's been two whole years since he died...yet my heart refuses to heal..."

Then he did something she did not expect, he leaned over her tiny frame, taking her face in his hands and kissed her softly and deeply.

When he pulled away to breathe he leaned his forehead against hers. "Someone as beautiful as you should never be so sad Sakura..."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck wanting to feel something for the first time in two long and painful years, and kissed him again. Her tired eyes let him know she needed sleep, so he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room and tucked her back into bed.

He was about to leave when her hand caught his. "Please don't make me be alone Minato..." he smiled at her and climbed into bed next to her before wrapping his arms around her frail form and nuzzling into her.

They both fell into a dreamless sleep, wishing for a better future.

**there you have it lovelies! Chapter 2! Hope you love it! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Never Say Never

Sakura awoke in the middle of the night to see Minato's god - like body underneath hers.

She immediately began to blush fiercely. 'It's been a while since I've seen you blush, cha!' Inner Sakura chimed. Sakura hadn't heard Inner Sakura in over two long years.

'Inner, what is this that I'm feeling?' Outer Sakura said clearly confused. 'Loved, cha!' Inner beamed. Sakura scoffed, 'Why don't you go hide again? I think I like it quiet more.' 'Well FINE then. You're too emotional anyway!' Inner Sakura fumed.

"Evening Sakura." Minato yawned. Sakura just about jumped out of her skin. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Minato chuckled, "Sorry, sorry. You just looked so adorable concentrating so hard!" This made Sakura scowl.

"Go back to sleep love." Minato cooed while stroking her hair softly. Sakura always had a vulnerable spot for when people stroked her hair. Her eyes began rolling back as she fell back to sleep. When Minato was sure she was asleep, he chuckled softly. "You really are beautiful Sakura..." With that being said, he drifted back to sleep as well.

-1 year later-

"NO MINATO!" Sakura screamed. "AND WHY THE HELL NOT SAKURA!?" Minato yelled back equally as loud. "BECAUSE I SAID NO!"

They had been at it for hours. And frankly Minato was getting sick of it. "IF YOU WANT ME GONE THEN JUST SPIT IT OUT!" He roared. "FINE! GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!" She knew she loved him but marriage was out of the question. And if he couldn't accept that then maybe he should leave!

Minato, pissed, and hurt, packed his bags. He had been living with Sakura for a year, she was pregnant with his child, so what was so wrong with wanting to be married?!

Sakura, the hormonal mess she was locked herself in her room crying and yelling, "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP TO RAISE THIS BABY ANYWAY!"

He finished packing and stormed out of their home. He immediately went to the Hokage tower. "Minato, how-oh" Tsunade sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "So she kicked you out because she didn't want to marry you? I see. I will go and have a few words with that brat student of mine. She's about as hard headed as me, if not worse." She chuckled.

Sakura's doorbell rang and she hoisted her 8 month pregnant body up and waddled to the door. She looked through the peephole and groaned before opening the door. "Hello Tsunade-sama what brings you here on this fine afternoon?" Tsunade scowled at Sakura, "YOU DAMN WELL KNOW WHY I'M HERE SAKURA!" YOU ARE 8 MONTHS PREGNANT AND YOU KICK THE BABY'S FATHER OUT BECAUSE HE PURPOSED!?" Sakura scoffed as she sat back down to dig back into her chocolate ice cream.

"Not that it's any of your business Tsunade-sama, but he wanted to leave!" Sakura screeched angrily. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "is that so? Then why did he come to my office in TEARS SAKURA!?" Sakura looked down into her carton of ice cream. "I can't go through with that pain again Tsunade-sama...it's... just too painf-OH MY GOD!" Sakura doubled over in pain. "No..." she looked down and didn't see her water broken, but blood...

Sakura fainted as Tsunade picked her up hastily and rushed her to the hospital. "She had a miscarriage Tsunade-sama..."

Minato busted into the room and his face froze before he broke down into tears.

"I'm sorry Minato, we did everything in our power to try and save the baby...take Sakura home now and do nothing but love her..."

He nodded and stood up as he picked up his girlfriend.

"Sakura... love..." Minato brushed the hair from her face. "This is all my fault Minato..." Sakura weakly spoke. "No sweetie, these things happen... We can try again in six months..." Sakura looked at him with tear filled eyes, "yes..." Minato did a head tilt, "yes what love?"

She grasped his hand tightly, "I will marry you..." she smiled sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is being dedicated to one of my viewers who loves my stories: Sakuragirl915 this is for you dear!**

Chapter 4: Operation - Capture Or Be Captured

"NO! I CLEARLY SAID I DID NOT WANT A DAMN PRINCESS DRESS!" Sakura yelled at the wedding dress designer angrily, "I clearly said I wanted a straight flowing dress with lots of diamonds on it! I am going to be the 4th Hokage's wife! You'd better get this right dammit!" She stormed out of the dress designers office and pulled out a cigarette and lit it before a certain someone came and took it out of her mouth and tossed it, "you know I don't want you smoking my love..." he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sakura sighed, "Yeah yeah, I know. But the wedding is in two weeks and the dress isn't even made..." he placed a kiss on her neck. "You know I adore your temper right?"

Sakura giggled softly, "you'd better!" It had been nearly 7 months since Sakura had her miscarriage and was anxious to be a mother. Especially when she saw all of her friends with adorable babies.

Minato and Sakura walked hand in hand towards their home in silence before Sakura softly sighed and said, "Mina... when are we going to try again...?"

He looked at her sad face before saying one word, "Honeymoon." Sakura looked up at him and he winked.

-2 months later-

Sakura and Minato waited anxiously for the results in the hospital. Minato kept shaking his leg, "Mina, stop shaking your leg! You're making me nervous!" Sakura shook her head.

A knock came to the door and one of the doctors walked in, "Hello Hokage-sama, Kamikaze-chan. Let's see these tests results..." he began reading them and got a worried look on his face. "Sakura-san, can you hop up onto the table? I need to recheck something." She nodded and got onto the table. The doctor lifted her shirt up to her breasts and squeezed some gross goo(A/N: okay it's not called gross goo. That's just what I called it while I was pregnant lol) out onto her stomach.

"Sakura-san, I'm afraid we have a problem." Sakura looked at him, "and what would that problem be?" Sakura raised her eyebrow. "It's not you that's having the problem reproducing, your reproduction organs are completely fine, it's Hokage-sama. Since he was brought back to life his sperm cannot reproduce living heirs." Sakura's mouth and heart fell.

"So you're telling me we will never be able to have children...?" The doctor nodded, "That's correct, I'm sorry Sakura." With that the doctor got up and left.

Minato's eyes saddened, "I'm sorry Sakura..." a tear slid down Sakura's face, "It's...f...fine...let's just go home..."

Whenever they got home an ANBU member was waiting for them, "Captain Kamikaze, we have a mission. Please report to Lady 5th immediately." Sakura nodded and he vanished. Sakura quickly got into her ANBU gear and tied her cat mask with cherry blossoms painted all over it to her face, "see you soon Minato, I love you." He didn't even look her in the eye, "love you too...be safe Sakura..." With that she vanished in a whirl wind of cherry blossoms.

She appeared at the Hokage tower inside the Hokage office. "Hokage-sama, you called for me?"

"Ah yes, Sakura, I have a mission for you. We have located Sasuke at the border of Fire. You are to go and retrieve him and bring him back alive. Understood?" Sakura nodded, "understood." She then turned to her squadron, "we will meet at the western gates in 5, scatter!" They all vanished except Sakura, "Tsunade-sama, while I'm gone please call in Minato and speak with him about our latest visit to the OBGYN..." Tsunade nodded, "Dismissed." Sakura nodded before vanishing in her storm of cherry blossom petals.

She reappeared at the western gate where the rest of her squadron waited. "We are to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke alive!" Ready? SCATTER!" Everyone vanished and got to the border of fire within 2 hours. They began their search for Sasuke to bring him home alive.

-back in Konoha-

Minato appeared in the Hokage's office, "you summoned me?" Tsunade turned, "Ah, Minato, how is married life treating you?" Minato shrugged, "It's fine..." Tsunade scoffed, "how about we agree not to lie to each other. I know about how your unable to create a living heir." Minato looked at the ground. "All I want is to make her happy and make a family with her..." Tsunade let out a heavy sigh, "come, we need to take you back to the lab I created you in to run a lot of tests on you." He nodded and followed.

-Back with the ANBU squadron-

"SASUKE UCHIHA, STOP!" He knew that voice... he turned around to see a long mane of pink hair flowing softly in the wind. "Ah... Sakura..." Sasuke grinned, "I heard the sad news. I'm terribly sorry that Tsunade's little lab creation cannot give you a living child." He claimed sarcastically.

This made Sakura completely pissed off, "and how did you hear that, may I ask?" Sasuke grinned, "news travels fast in Konoha. You of all people should know that my blossom."

The rest of the ANBU appeared "Captain, we need to capture him." Sasuke chuckled, "Oh I won't be the one who's captured." He vanished and reappeared behind Sakura, knocking her out and then proceeded killing the rest of Sakura's squad. He picked Sakura up bridal style before teleporting to Orochimaru's lair.

"I brought her Orochimaru." Sasuke said with a stoic voice and face. "Ahhh... Sasuke... good." Sasuke's grip tightened around Sakura's frail body, "What do you plan to do with her..." Orochimaru looked at Sasuke and grinned, "why my boy, we are going to rebuild your clan using her. We are also going to use her to lure Tsunade's little 'creation' here." Sasuke's face didn't change at all. "You want me to impregnate Sakura...?" Orochimaru glanced at Sasuke, "is there a problem with the woman I have chosen for you Sasuke? She has surpassed Tsunade in strength and can summon one of the greatest animals alive." Sasuke scoffed, "a slug is not an animal." Orochimaru shook his head at Sasuke, "Not Katsuya my boy...Xena...the queen white tiger."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, "Sakura can summon Xena?" Orochimaru only nodded. "She will make a fine mother to all of your children. Now go and cuff her arms and legs to your bed and get started. Sasuke bowed, "Yes Orochimaru."

With that the wheels in his mind began turning, 'Yes, Sakura will make a perfect mother to rebuild the clan with.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Beginning Of The End

Sakura's eyes began to flutter open, her vision was extremely blurry, and her senses were off by a mile. "Mina...?"

Sasuke scoffed, "No, it's me." Sakura's eyes shot open, "Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just Sasuke, for the love of god Sakura, you've known me since we were twelve." He sat down beside her and brushes her hair out of her now uncovered face. "Sasuke, why am I chained to a bed...?" She asked shakily.

"Ah, so you finally noticed. Well if you must know, it's to rebuild my clan." Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke you don't mean that, please let me go!" She tried hard not to, but she slightly whimpered.

"Now, now, don't be sad. You should be honored that your now going to be carrying an Uchiha." Sakura scowled. "Rape is not honorable SASUKE." Sasuke chuckled, "you didn't seem to hate it too much. You kept moaning and begging me to go faster and harder." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh don't flatter yourself. I've seen your cock before Sasuke, it's nothing to brag about."

Sasuke laughed, "maybe not, but it gets the job done my dear. Since you will now be the mother to my children I did the liberty of taking your wedding ring off and getting you one from me."

"No." Was all Sakura said. "No, what...?" Sasuke growled. "I refuse to marry you. Even if I end up impregnated by the likes of you and your rape, I still refuse to raise a child around you." She spit in his face. He rose angrily and slapped Sakura roughly across the face.

"Do that again and I will kill you." He turned around and began walking out the door before stopping. "Oh, and Sakura. Get used to being under Lord Orochimaru's rule. He will kill you if you don't. And I honestly do still care about you, I never stopped." He spoke just loud enough so she could hear, sadness laced in his voice, "and Sakura...I'm sorry... it was an order..." With that he closed the door.

-back in Konoha-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HAS BEEN ABDUCTED!?" Tsunade screamed. One of Sakura's squad members whom Sasuke thought he killed had managed to get back to the Hokage. He flinched when she yelled at him. "Sasuke Uchiha knocked her out and slaughtered the rest of the squad."

Tsunade was ready to rip her hair out. "Dammit! GET OUT! You need to go to the hospital and I need to think." He bowed, "yes Hokage-sama."

Tsunade went down to her lab to where Minato's faults were being fixed. She had him engulfed in healing chakra infused water. His eyes were closed and he had a breathing mask on that he could speak through. Tsunade didn't want to worry him but she had to tell him. She pressed the 'on' switch to the intercom, "Hello Minato, how are you doing today?" Minato's eyes opened, "Hey Tsunade, I'm doing fine, why hasn't Sakura come to see me yet?"

Tsunade sighed, "Minato, that's why I'm here. Sakura was abducted by Sasuke. Now don't panic, this glass in unbreakable anyway and you're not getting out for at least 9 more months." Minato nodded, "Please bring her home safely. I trust you Tsunade." She nodded, "we already have a search team and ninken out looking for her." Minato nodded "can you play different movies for me please. The regular doctor always repeats the same one a million times when I'm awake." Tsunade laughed, "Of course Minato. Now get some rest."

-5 months later-

Sakura groaned, she was in her 2nd trimester with Sasuke's baby, they let her out of the chains on pain of death if she ran. So for now she would stay put. Kabuto had made her prenatal vitamins to keep her and the baby healthy, so with those being taken daily, her hair grew extremely fast, it was now past her knees. "Sasuke, can you bring me a pair a scissors please?" He cocked his eyebrow, "I'm going to cut this damn hair." He mouthed an "Oh" and nodded before retrieving a pair of scissors.

She decided to cut it at the top of her bottom, she still liked her long hair, it was just TOO long now. After she finished cutting all of the hair off she trimmed her bangs up and placed the scissors down. "All done. What do you think Sasuke?" She smiled and gave a slight twirl for him, making him smile. "You look beautiful Kura." She paused for a moment remembering the day she received that nickname from Sasuke and Naruto.

-flashback 10 years-

Sakura: 14 years old

"Are you kidding me Teme! No, no, no, her nickname should be Blossom! Are you kidding you Dope!? That's so original!" Sakura sat in the background tapping on hands fingers on a table and resting her chin on the other, "This is stupid! Why not just call me by my birth name you idiots?"

They both waved their hand at her while making a grossed out face. "No Sa-ku-ra! Teme and I both have nicknames for each other, so you need one too!" Sakura rolled her eyes. Then at the same time they looked at each other "KURA!" They high-fived each other and grinned. "Kura...seriously...at least it's not dope or teme..." she shook her head again before sighing. "Kura it is then boys." Naruto and Sasuke both high-fived again.

-end of flashback-

"Earth to Kura?" Sasuke poked Sakura's stomach lightly. "Huh?" She blinked. "And what were you just daydreaming about right now?" He smiled handsomely as he wrapped his muscular arms around her stomach lovingly. "Oh, just about the time you and Naruto gave me that nickname." She smiled sadly.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I actually miss the dope now that he's gone..." Sasuke sighed sadly. "Well you two were like brothers, constantly bickering and challenging each other. You both grew strong together..." she trailed off.

Sasuke smiled softly "I guess you're right my darling." He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly before leaning his forehead against hers. Sakura kissed him back and sighed as she placed her hands over his. "Sakura...?" Sasuke whispered. "Hmmm?" Was her only response. "I...I love you..." he spoke sweetly as he traced his thumb over her cheek. "I love you too Sasuke..." she smiled. She had grown to love the father of her child so much.

Just then the baby kicked Sasuke's hand, and hard too, Sasuke's eyes grew wide. "Holy shit that baby can kick hard." Sakura flinched, "Yeah well imagine getting kicked by it every moment of the day."

He chuckled, "so when are we finding out the sex?" Sakura tapped her chin, "Today actually! Common let's go see Kabuto!" Sakura grasped his hand and yanked him along until they got to Kabuto's lab.

Sakura knocked on the door lightly and Kabuto turned his head, "Ah! Sakura!" Kabuto had grown extremely fond of Sakura, Orochimaru had too, he favored her company over Sasuke's and Kabuto's.

"Hey Kabuto! We are here to find out the sex!" Kabuto laughed at Sasuke's face. "Calm down dad. We are just seeing if it's a boy or a girl." That comment made Sasuke fidget more.

"Okay Sakura, hop on up." He said cheerfully. She was about to when she felt Sasuke's hands on her waist to hoist her up. "Thanks Teme." She winked. This made Sasuke grin.

"You know Sakura, you are the only one who can make grumpy bear here smile." That comment left Sakura in a fit of giggles. Sasuke scowled at Kabuto, "just hurry up four eyes."

Kabuto raised Sakura's shirt up making Sasuke angry. "What do you think you are doing!?" Kabuto cocked his eyebrow at Sasuke, "I'm about to take an ultrasound Sasuke. Calm down."

Kabuto squirted the gross goo out onto Sakura's tummy and put the probe on her stomach, spreading the gross goo around. Then the picture came up "Ah congratulations Daddy Sasuke, you're having a girl!" Sasuke's face lit up, "Seriously!?" Kabuto nodded and printed a few pictures of their little girl. "She's a healthy little girl too." Kabuto laughed.

Sakura giggled, "Sasuke, I never thought you'd be excited over a little girl. I thought you'd want a boy." Sasuke chuckled and scratched his head, "actually, I've always wanted a daughter."

Kabuto wiped all of the gross goo off of Sakura's tummy. "All done until next month's check-up missy. But I always love when you come and visit me." He smiled and hugged Sakura. "I will Kabuto." She smiled and hugged back.

As Sasuke and Sakura walked back they began thinking of names, "Sasura..." Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "A little bit of both of us." She had a glistening look in her eyes.

Sasuke didn't even give it a second thought, "I love it." Which earned an extremely hard kick from Sasura from hearing daddy's voice. "Ooof" Sakura flinched a little.

"Our little ninja kicker." Sasuke chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Choices We All Have to Make

-4 months later-

"Okay Sakura, ready?" Kabuto smiled at Sakura and Sasuke who was holding Sakura's hand. "Ready as I'll ever be." Sakura smiled up at Sasuke, love shining in her eyes.

-1 hour into the birth-

"PUSH SAKURA! COMMON I CAN SEE SASURA'S HEAD!" Sakura was drenched in sweat. Sasuke was handed a towel by Kabuto who pushed his glasses up. Sasuke wiped the sweat from Sakura's face lightly. "Common Sakura, Sasura is almost here sweet heart."

Sakura gave a few more good pushes before a cry of life could be heard. "Welcome to the world Sasura." Kabuto smiled at the tiny little girl, "Dad would you do the honors of cutting the umbilical cord?" Sasuke smiled and cut the umbilical cord and Kabuto took little Sasura to have her first bath.

Sasuke laid next to Sakura and pushed a few strands of hair out of her face, "you did great sweet heart." He couldn't ask for a better wife and mother to his child than the beautiful woman he now cradled in his arms.

Kabuto came back with a little bundle that whimpered to be fed. Kabuto handed Sakura Sasura and a bottle. "I'll leave you guys with your baby girl. Sasuke, Orochimaru wishes to see Sasura and you two whenever Sakura has healed." They both nodded as Kabuto closed the door softly.

"Sasuke... she's so beautiful..." Sakura said adoringly as she fed the little bundle of joy. "Yeah she is..." Sasuke smiled as he stroke the soft dark hair with pink tips.

-3 years later-

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Sakura turned around. "Sasura? What's wrong baby?" Sasura fidgeted nervously, "Orochimaru took me into his lab and poked me with a ton of needles and pit a bunch of stuff inside my body then he hooked me up to a bunch of shockey machines. It hurt really bad..." Sakura's eyes grew large and furious.

Sasuke had been out on a mission for two weeks now. Sakura and Sasura had been left at Orochimaru's lair alone. "Did you tell uncle Kabuto?" Sakura shook angrily. "Yes, he looked just like you mommy... he said Orochimaru had no right to touch me and he was going to have a talk with him."

Sakura laid Sasura down for a nap to calm her down, as soon as she fell asleep she looked at the beautiful little girl she and Sasuke had created. She had long dark hair with pink tips and her eyes were beyond gorgeous. They were dark on the outside that faded into emerald. Her name fit her perfectly because she was in fact, half Sasuke and half Sakura.

Sasuke finally returned and saw Sakura looking like she wanted to kill something or someone. "Sweetie what's wrong?" Sasuke asked softly. Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she ran into Sasuke's arms before beginning to bawl. Sasuke stroked her hair lightly.

"Orochimaru made Sasura a test subject Sasuke. He injected her with unknown substances and gave her the shock treatment." Sasuke chuckled, "That's it?" Sakura stepped back from him, shock apparent on her face. She walked away from him and packed hers and Sasura's belongings up before picking Sasura's sleeping form up.

Sasuke had gone to speak with Orochimaru and Sakura ran from the compound with Sasura tightly grasped in her arms. She ran until her lungs felt like hell had ignited fire to them.

She sat against a tree in the Fire country for 10 minutes before standing again and bolting towards Konoha. She reached the gates of Konoha within 30 minutes.

The gate guards stood up shocked as hell, "SAKURA-CHAN!?" They both yelled in disbelief. "Hey guys" she panted. "You were announced dead 3 years ago! Minato has been a mess ever since!" Sakura's eyes widened, 'Minato...'

One of the guards noticed the sleeping girl in her arms, "who's the girl?" Sakura sighed before waving her hand in dismissal, "It's a long story, but I must go and speak with Hokage-sama immediately." They both nodded. Sakura used her teleportation jutsu, vanishing in a whirl of cherry blossom petals and appearing in Tsunade's office.

Tsunade recognized that chakra... 'it can't be Tsunade, she's dead! Why can't you accept it!?' she thought angrily. She turned around and her eyes widened before whispering, "Sakura..."

"Hello Tsunade-sama... it's been a while." She smiled. Tsunade saw the child in her arms, "Who's the kid?" Sakura sighed before she told Tsunade to sit because it was a long story.

"So what you're telling me is that this sweet child is yours and Sasuke's because he raped you in your sleep?" Sakura nodded. "Then you slowly fell in love with him? Then what was your reason for returning?" Sakura sighed.

"Orochimaru tried making her a test subject. He injected her with multiple unknown liquids and he gave her the shock treatment. She had burns on her body which I healed." Tsunade nodded and sighed before embracing Sakura lightly, "I have missed you so much Sakura..." Sakura smiled endearingly, "I missed you too Tsunade-sama..."

A small voice was heard from in between them, "mommy? Why is it so dark?" Sakura chuckled softly. "Sasura, this is your grandmother, granny-Tsunade, she is the current Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves." Sasura gaped, "my granny is Hokage!?" Sakura laughed, "Yes dear! Would you like to give her a hug?" Sasura nodded eagerly.

Sakura set Sasura down and Sasura immediately ran to Tsunade. Tsunade got on one knee and opened her arms, catching the beautiful little girl in her arms. "Hello Sasura, my name is Tsunade, I'm your grandmother." Sasura smiled, "My name is Sasura Uchiha." Tsunade looked at Sakura, "Oh Sakura, she is beyond precious."

Tsunade was playing with Sasura's hair while she spoke, "Sakura, someone else has missed you..." Sakura looked up at Tsunade and before she could answer a pair of familiar strong arms wrapped around her tightly.

"M...Mina..." she begun tearing up, "MINATO!" She turned around and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again Sakura..."

All of a sudden a little girl tugged on his shirt, "who are you mister?" He chuckled and picked the little girl up, "who are you?" Sasura giggled, "my name is Sasura Uchiha!" Minato looked at Tsunade who gave him a sad 'I'll tell you later' look. He nodded, "my name is Minato Kamikaze."

-5 months later-

"DADDY! THERE'S A BIG BAD SPIDER IN MY ROOM!" Minato dashed into Sasura's room and she pointed to a tiny spider crawling up the wall, he chuckled. "Sasura, baby, this spider is tiny. He's not going to hurt you." He picked the spider up and began to carry it to the front door when Sakura opened the front door, not knowing Minato was there, and hit his head. "Oww..." Minato whimpered. Sakura gasped, "Oh my god Mina, I'm so sorry!" Sakura ran around the door and saw the spider he was holding before shrieking and smacking his face with her hand and running. "Like mother like daughter..."

Sakura was 5 months pregnant with her second baby, Minato's and Sakura's first biological child, but he treated Sasura like his own flesh and blood.

"Daddy, did you get rid of the evil spider?" Sasura whimpered. Minato chuckled, he loved this little girl to death. "Yes baby, daddy got rid of the big bad spider." She squealed happily, "Daddy, can we go and get Ichiraku's ramen for dinner?" Minato smiled, "Anything for my baby girl."

"Sakura!" Minato yelled. "Yeah?" She shouted from the back of the house. "Sasura and I are going to Ichiraku's ramen to for dinner, do you wanna come?" Sakura sighed, "No, but can you get me something chocolatey on your way home?"

Minato sweat dropped and chuckled, "Sure thing sweetie." "Thanks!" Sakura shouted, with that the two left. Sakura planned on getting some reading in while they were gone.

At least that's what she thought...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Pains of the Heart

Sasuke watched as the 4th Hokage took his daughter to dinner, 'wait... the 4th Hokage's dead... this cannot be the little science project lady 5th made!' He shook his head in disbelief before he heard Sasura speak to him...

"Daddy I wanna try shrimp ramen tonight!" Sasura chirped happily. Minato smiled softly at Sasura as he held her hand, "Anything for my little princess!" Sasuke was now seething, he was beyond pissed off, his little girl was calling another man daddy.

He saw Sakura, pregnant again, lying down on a king sized bed comfortably propped up with a few fluffy pillows reading a book. He had his chakra well hidden so that she couldn't tell he was there. He saw a window open in the mansion, his way in to easily steal back what he believed was his.

So he took this opportunity to jump in swiftly. He walked with his head high and chest strong towards Sakura, he sensed that she could sense he was there by the way she shakily put her book down.

He opened the master bedroom door and pushed it all the way open to a wide eyed Sakura.

"S...Sasuke..." was the only thing she could manage to stutter out. "Hello Sakura." Sasuke's cold and cool tone sent shivers down her spine.

"So, I see you're in a relationship with the walking dead." Sasuke spat angrily as he folded his arms across his chiseled chest. "Minato is not dead Sasuke. Tsunade-sama brought him back to life completely." This just made Sasuke scowl. "So you left me for him?!" Now it was Sakura's turn to scowl, "your actions are what made me left you Sasuke! You didn't even CARE that Orochimaru was using our daughter as a test subject!"

Sasuke was beyond pissed now. Sakura could almost see the anger radiating off of his body. And the fact that Sasuke kept itching the curse mark Orochimaru had left on him so long ago was not helping her anxiety at all.

"I want you both back Sakura, and I will take you with or without your consent." Sasuke claimed. Sakura shook her head, "I refuse to go Sasuke. You lost your chance of any kind of happiness with me." Just then both of their ninja ears picked up on the sound of the front door unlocking. "I will be back for you, Sasura, and the unborn child." Before she could even try to protest, he vanished.

Sakura sat there wide eyed and shaking uncontrollably. Minato and Sasura walked in laughing and talking about random things. Minato immediately sensed Sakura's state of anxiety, he told Sasura to go and wait in her room, she smiled and nodded before running off towards her room. As soon as Minato could sense Sasura was indeed in her room he immediately bolted to Sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura...SAKURA!" Minato was lightly shaking Sakura until the glaze over her eyes slowly turned back to the normal sparkle and she looked up at Minato startled and shaken up. "Mina...?" He let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were taking Sasura out for ramen?" Minato raised an eyebrow, "Sweetie, that was over an hour ago..."

Sakura's eyes darted to the clock on their nightstand it was now 7:50. Had Sasuke really been there that long? She began chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Minato sat beside her while stroking her hair lightly. Sakura shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the day I gave birth to Sasura. It was really scary!" She gave him an all too fake smile. Minato did not believe her what so ever, but he didn't press the matter on, "All right sweet heart. I'm going to go and give Sasura her bath and put her to bed." Sakura nodded while rubbing her growing belly. She needed to speak with Tsunade in the morning.

Morning came swiftly, the bright red, orange, and yellow peeked over the great Hokage mountain, shining rays of all its beauty into the Kamikaze mansion.

Sakura got up as swiftly as her pregnant self let her and quickly got dressed. She had to go speak with Tsunade right away for protection.

Sakura made her hand signs and vanished, only to reappear in the Hokage's office. "Lady Tsunade, I have an urgent matter to speak to you about." Tsunade looked up from the stack of papers on her desk at Sakura, "Ah, Sakura, what can I help you with dear? Everything fine with the baby?" Sakura waved her hand in dismissal, "yes, the baby is fine, what I came to speak to you about is Sasuke." Tsunade raised her eyebrow, "What about Sasuke?"

Sakura sighed, "He appeared in my home last night when Minato took Sasura out to dinner claiming he will be returning soon for the retrieval of Sasura, my unborn child, and I." Tsunade's face scrunched up. "I will place all of my best ANBU around your home, have you told Minato?" Sakura dropped her head and shook it.

"No I didn't tell Minato. I was too afraid that he would go after him and end up getting himself killed..." Sakura's eyes filled with tears, her hormones getting the better of her. "I understand. So you wish to keep this a secret from Minato?" Tsunade crossed her hands in front of her face. Sakura solemnly nodded her head. Tsunade sighed, "As you wish."

Sakura teleported herself back to the mansion and began to cook breakfast for Sasura, Minato and herself. She waddled her way up the stairs after completing breakfast to wake up Sasura and Minato, taking a cup of coffee to Minato and a sippy cup of chocolate milk to Sasura.

The three sat at the kitchen table happily eating their breakfast and chatting happily when Sasura squealed, "Daddy! We both have our magic wake up drinks!" Minato chuckled at Sasura's use of words that he had taught her.

-flashback-

"Daddy, why do you always drink that black stuff?" This made Sakura snicker, "yes daddy why?" Minato chuckled, "Well sweetie, this is daddy's magic wake up drink!"

Sasura's eyes widened, "mommy I want a magic wake up drink too!"

-end flashback-

Ever since that day, if Minato had a cup of coffee, Sasura HAD to have chocolate milk. It made Minato love his little girl that much more. Sasura may not be his biologically but he loved her no less than he would love his own.

Sasura wanted to do everything that daddy did. Sakura loved to watch the two, wherever Minato went, Sasura shadowed. Whatever Minato did, Sasura had to do too. When Minato was on a mission, Sasura pretended to be on a mission too. It was ALL about daddy!

Sasura was chattering about how she loved daddy while munching on toast. Minato was listening intently. His sapphire eyes were focused on Sasura. He had a big smile plastered on his face.

Sakura stared lovingly at Minato. The way his god like features shined in the sun felt like magic to her. He watched Sakura through his perifial vision. The way her eyes sparkled with all the love a mother could hold, the way her hair blew softly in the spring wind, the way her smile glistened more than one hundred diamonds, the way her sun kissed skin shined when the sun touched it, he looked at her one word came to mind, beautiful. He was the mother of his child and the mother of Sasura.

He couldn't ask for anything more. Nor did he even need to.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Prince of Darkness

-4 months later-

Sakura laid in bed, huge as a whale, both Minato and Sakura decided to wait to find out the sex of the baby until it was born. Sasura was getting extremely antsy to meet her baby brother or sister.

Minato walked in the room, "Hey gorgeous." Sakura cocked an eyebrow "Hey babe." Minato sat on the bed next to Sakura as she read a book and raised Sakura's shirt up to show her pregnant belly. He leaned over and placed kisses on her tummy before speaking to the almost due infant. "Daddy is here little one, I can't wait to meet you, I love you so much and I haven't even met you."

Every time Minato spoke to this child it kicked even harder than Sasura had in the womb. So Sakura had put her book and braced herself. Sure enough, a swift hard kick to the rib cage was blown, letting Sakura know the baby had indeed turned, a sign she was due any day.

Minato chuckled and rubbed her belly before sitting up, "You know Sak, we haven't really picked any male or female names." Sakura nodded, "Yeah I know... if it was a girl I was kinda thinking Serenity, and a boy Mikoto." Minato thought about it, "Both are perfect baby! I just hope it's a girl." He smiled sheepishly.

Sakura laughed, "and why is tha-" Just then it happened, her contractions started. "MINA! IT'S TIME!" His eyes grew wide and began to panic, "W-w-what...?" Just then Sakura shot Minato the death glare, "THE BABY IS COMING MINA! GO AND GET TSUNADE... NOW!" He sprung up, "Right! Be back in a flash!" And he literally meant it. He quickly made hand signs teleporting him to Tsunade, and bringing her back in record time.

Tsunade looked at Sakura, "how long until delivery?" She began putting gloves and a mask on. "Not long, 5 minutes max." Sakura whimpered. "Minato, go and hold her hand. I'm going to check her dilation."

-5 minutes later-

"You seriously called it Sakura. You ready?" Tsunade mused. Sakura nodded, that being her only answer. Tsunade was chipper, she was about to deliver her second grand baby. "All right Sakura! PUSH!" It honestly didn't take long, maybe four pushes and the baby was out. "Congratulations you two! It's a girl!" She cut the umbilical cord.

Tsunade gave the baby girl a quick bath, and wrapped her up. "Okay you two what's her name?" Minato looked at Sakura who had passed out and looked up at Tsunade, "Serenity." Tsunade handed Serenity to Minato. Serenity had her mother's pink hair and her father's crystal blue eyes. "Hello there Serenity, I'm your daddy..." Serenity, recognizing Minato's voice stirred in her sleep and opened those sparkling crystal blue eyes to look up at Minato.

-2 months later-

Sakura yawned and nudged Minato, "It's your turn to get Serenity..." he practically jumped up to get her.

Morning rolled around and Sasura bounced into her parents room and onto their bed. "Mommy! You never wake up before me anymore to make me my magical wake up drink!" Sasura pouted.

"Sasura, sweetie, mommy's tired...Serenity woke up 6 times last night..." Sasura scowled. "But MOMMY! I'm hungry! And I NEED my magical wake up drink!" This time Minato yawned, "Baby girl, we are both exhausted. Go tell the servants to make breakfast, and magical wake up drinks for you and your mommy and I."

Sasura scowled even harder before yelling, "BUT MOMMY ALWAYS MAKES BREAKFAST!" This scared Serenity awake, who promptly began to scream bloody murder. Sakura groaned, "SASURA! Your father and I just told you to go tell a servant to do everything! Now, we just put Serenity back to sleep and you scared her!" Minato groaned, "It's fine Sakura, we should get up..."

Minato picked Serenity up and changed her before feeding her a bottle and walking with Sasura to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mr. Kamikaze, what can we do for you?" One servant smiled at him. "Huh? Oh hey, yeah, I need you to tell the kitchen crew breakfast needs to be made and we need a lot of coffee and chocolate milk..." he grumbled. The servant bowed, "yes sir, right away, would you like me to take a large cup to Mrs. Kamikaze?"

"Yes, make sure it is blacker than Sasura's hair." The servant giggled softly, "right of course. How's Serenity doing this morning?" Minato was starting to fall asleep standing up, "huh? Oh she'd be better if Sasura hadn't woken her up." Sasura looked down, "I didn't mean to scare sissy..." the servant noticed the sad little girl, "hey, we are having some trouble baking some cookies, would you like to help?" Sasura perked right up, "Can I daddy?"

Minato was now asleep standing while holding Serenity. "Oh dear!" The servant gasped and took Serenity from him, "Mr. Kamikaze! You go back to sleep in bed! I will take care of Serenity and Sasura! I will bring you and Mrs. Kamikaze your morning coffee's at 10 A.M." he nodded in defeat. "Thanks Zara." Zara smiled, "Now go on back to bed!"

10 A.M. rolled around all too quickly. Zara knocked on the master bedroom door before opening it and bringing a breakfast tray in followed by a handsome new young male servant with black spiky hair and hazel eyes who was around the same age as Sakura who also held a breakfast tray.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs. Kamikaze!" Zara chimed happily, startling both Sakura and Minato awake. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare the both of you! But it's 10 A.M. and I have brought your breakfast and coffee!" She practically sang.

Sakura stretched, her now back to normal and toned stomach showing a bit. "Don't worry about it Zara. Thanks for taking care of Sasura and Serenity for us while we got some sleep."

Zara chuckled, "Don't mention it! Sasura is so full of life and Serenity is such a doll!" Sakura noticed the new male servant, "who is this?" Zara looked over at the young male, "Oh! This is Sasuze!" He bowed slightly but never spoke. "He's shy and doesn't speak often, but he's fantastic with Sasura and Serenity! But now I'm just rambling! Here are your both of your breakfasts and blacker than Sasura's hair coffee's!" This made Minato and Sakura both laugh.

Sakura eyed the young male like she had seen him somewhere before, but just couldn't place her finger on where. Zara and Sasuze both bowed before leaving.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Minato asked as he took a sip of his coffee. "I can swear I've met that boy before..." Sakura looked a tad troubled by this before she mumbled, "He almost looked like Sasuke..." Minato looked over at her, "What was that sweetie?" Sakura shook her head dismissively. "I'm going crazy, that's all!" She laughed.

-3 years later-

Sakura's age: 30

It was 7:30 P.M., Sasura was teasing Serenity, "Mommy! Daddy! Sasura-sissy won't stop pinching me!" Sakura and Minato sighed, "Sasura stop teasing your sister please."

Sasura scowled, "You guys always take Serenity's side!" Serenity stuck her tongue out at Sasura, "It's because daddy is my real daddy and not yours!"

Sakura's eyes widened, "SERENITY! WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?" Sakura was now hovering over the child angrily. "I...it was Sasuze. He said that daddy was my real daddy but not Sasura-sissy's." Sakura looked at Minato with a worried look. Right as Minato was about to speak up an ANBU member appeared before him bowing, "Hokage-sama, you are needed immediately." Minato sighed, "Girls, be good for your mother, okay?" They both nodded before saying in union, "Okay daddy!"

As soon as Sakura kissed Minato goodbye he was gone. Sakura took both girl's hands and began to search for Sasuze like a blood hound. 'Bastard...' She thought angrily.

"ZARA!" Sakura yelled, and she came running like the devil was at her heels. "Yes Mrs. Kamikaze?" Sakura looked at Zara fiercely, "summon Mr. Sasuze to me immediately. I need to have a few words with him." She nodded before running off.

Sasuze came outside, "You summoned me Mrs. Kamikaze?" Sakura turned around, "My daughter, Serenity, tells me you told her that Sasura is not Minato's blood daughter." He grinned, "Was I wrong...? Wasn't Sasura's surname originally Uchiha? Not Kamikaze?"

Sakura was becoming slightly uneasy around this man... And that's when it happened, the Prince of Darkness dropped his cover. "Hello Sakura..." he mused. Sakura stood there frozen before muttering one word, "Sasuke..."

"It's nice to see you again as well Sakura." Sasuke chuckled darkly. Sasura looked up at her mother, "mommy... I don't like this man...can we go?" Even Serenity, who could become friends with dry wall, was shaking slightly. "Mommy I don't like this man...I'm ready for bed now... please, he doesn't make me feel safe..." Serenity whimpered.

Sasuke grinned, "I told you I would be coming back for you, Sasura and Serenity. I just did not specify when."

"GIRLS RUN AND FIND ZARA AND IF YOU CAN'T FIND HER HIDE!" Sakura quickly made hand signs before transporting the two young girls away from her and Sasuke. Sasuke growled, "you have just made my job harder. But they are 6 and 3. It won't be hard to find them...

Sasuke grinned, "3, 2, 1..." Sakura's head spun around towards the mansion when screams from the two children could be heard from the house. When Sakura turned back Sasuke had vanished. "FUCK!" Sakura ran into her home swiftly only to find Zara dead, and Sasuke holding both girl's tightly.

"Sasuke don't hurt them! I'll do anything!" Tears welled up in her emerald eyes. "I figured you'd say that. Now, you and the girls will be coming with me. And if you try anything Serenity will be the first to go."

Sakura dropped to her knees, "Fine! You win Sasuke! Just don't hurt my children!" Sasuke grinned, "Wise choice Sakura."

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and threw her over his shoulder before vanishing from the Kamikaze compound.


	9. Chapter 9

**Have your tissues ready guys, this chapter is sad as fuck. Please review! *sniffles and cries from writing this chapter***

Chapter 9: Amber Alert

Minato appeared in his office only for his secretary to question him if trouble had come up. "I was told I was needed for something urgent." His secretary looked at her paperwork to make sure she hadn't missed an urgent call in, "No sir, you aren't due back until tomorrow..."

Minato found this strange but bid his secretary a goodnight for the second time that night. "Tell Sakura and the girls I said hello!" Minato chuckled, "Will do." With that she gave Minato a small wave, Minato just raised his hand in acknowledgement before vanishing and returning back home.

"Sakura, Sasura, Serenity! I'm home!" Minato called out. Nothing. Minato began panicking as he started running all throughout his home, only to come up empty-handed. He immediately teleported back to the Hokage tower and his secretary looked up again with a questioning look "Hokage-sama?"

All of the color flooded from Minato's face before saying, "They've been kidnapped..." the secretary's eyes grew large, "Sakura, Sasura and Serenity...?" He bowed his head before nodding.

Minato immediately straightened up, "Farra! Call up my best squads of ANBU! I will need trackers too, so call up the Inuzuka clan and Hatake Kakashi! He posses the Sharingan! We will need a good plan so don't forget the Nara's! The Aburame clan could help with their insects! And the Yamanaka's! Call the rest for brute strength!" Farra wrote all of this down as quickly as she possibly could, "Right!" She began sending out messenger birds to all of the clans.

People began looking up when they saw a lot of messenger birds flying in the sky, the ninja became extremely uneasy, something was definitely wrong.

-with Sasuke, Sakura, Sasura and Serenity-

Sasuke appeared before lord Orochimaru. "Orochimaru, I have brought Sakura, Sasura and Serenity back." Orochimaru lifted his eyebrow. "And who the hell might Serenity be...?"

"During Sakura's absence she had...another child... with the 4th Hokage Minato Kamikaze..." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

This was getting better and better for Orochimaru, "Fantastic. Bring Serenity to my lab immediately. I need to run tests on her, and since I can't have the 4th himself, his daughter will do just fine...Dismissed."

Sasuke nodded, "Yes Orochimaru." He turned and headed back to where he separately locked up all three females. Sakura was in the first room, Sasura was in the second, and little Serenity was in the third.

He reached her door in little to no time before unlocking it and walking it, closing the door behind him. The three year old cowered and whimpered in a corner. "P...w..ease don't h...hurt me..." Serenity whispered.

This made Sasuke flinch a little, he may be a heartless bastard, but children, especially little girls, were his biggest weakness. Something about them made them seem so sweet, so untouched, so happy, so pure of spirit. And this little girl lived up to her name. She was so serene, sweet, forgiving, and most of all, loving.

Sasuke walked over to her and crouched down, making her flinch. "Hi sweetie, my name Sasuke, I'm not going to hurt you. What is your name?" He smiled softly at her and stroked her hair lightly. Serenity looked up at him with sparkling emerald tear filled eyes. "I...I'm Serenity... Serenity Kamikaze..." she whimpered softly.

Sasuke's heart melted in those dazzling eyes, "Hi Serenity. I'm going to take you to our doctor now to make sure you're all healthy so you don't spread any icky germs around, is that okay?" She rubbed her eyes, clearly exhausted, and nodded.

He didn't want to do this, but Orochimaru would have his head if he didn't. So he picked the fragile little blonde girl up as she rested her head against his shoulder, falling asleep almost immediately. Sasuke was in love with this little girl, wishing she was his and not Minato's.

Sasuke cradled her sleeping form against him, rubbing her hair soothingly as he slowly walked towards the lab. Her tiny hands clasped onto his shirt, making Sasuke smile warmly as his kissed the top of her head reassuringly, hoping Orochimaru wouldn't harm this little angel he now carried in his strong arms.

When Sasuke arrived at the lab he put his stoic face back in place before he pushed the door open. Orochimaru looked up at him, "Ah... good Sasuke... I see this little one is quite attached to you already." Sasuke's face didn't change in the least before answering, "If you say so. But I know if you harm her in any way, the mother will turn into a protective lioness and rip this places to shreds. So I wouldn't do anything stupid."

Orochimaru laughed evily, "This is why I created more than one base Sasuke... do not tell me you have grown attached to this little one."

"The only people I am remotely attached to is Sakura and Sasura. Do what you please to this one. But let me warn you if you even touch Sakura or Sasura you will be answering to my chidori blade." He swiftly made his exit before any emotions surfaced.

Orochimaru grinned at the beautiful sleeping little girl before putting a mask and gloves on. And began hooking her up to a heart machine, electroshock machine, an IV, and a brain wave meter machine. He tied Serenity down and pulled an empty patient log record out.

Patient's Name: Serenity Namikaze

Age: 3

D/O/B: August 26th

Origination: Fire/Village Hidden in the Leaves

Skin Color: Light tan

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Emerald

Status: Healthy

Medicated: No

First treatment: electroshock, body and skull, voltage, 10

He turned the electroshock machine dial to 10 and flipped the switch on. Before writing in the patient log

First treatment: no effect, turn up to 20

He turned the dial up to 20, waiting for 10 seconds before switching it off and began writing again

20, no effect, turning up to 50.

50, little to no effect, turning up to 100.

100, patients skin has began to burn, eyes rolled into back of skull, toes curled, hands fisted.

Treatment result: success at 100 voltage.

Second treatment: injections.

First injection, cancer.

Orochimaru picked the needle up and squirted a little out before sticking it into Serenity.

She immediately sat up as far as she could and vomited. He had infected the three year old with cancer successfully.

First injection: cancer. Success.

Patient had clearly immediately showed vital signs of that of a cancer patient.

Second injection: Cocaine.

He then injected her again.

Third injection: Heroine.

And again.

Fourth injection: epilepsy, must inject through skull.

He got the purple vial and stuck a needle on it before injecting this poor child with his own contagious form of epilepsy.

Fourth injection: clear success, patient immediately began violently shaking for 10 minutes for no reason. Brain damage inevitable.

All of a sudden her heart rate went flat. He tried reviving her but to no avail.

Patient: Serenity Kamikaze

Status: Deceased.

He picked up her frail body before throwing it down a body chute.

"One dead, oh well, I have two more to experiment on." He grinned wickedly.

Sasuke returned secretly to Orochimaru's lab in 5 hours, after Orochimaru was gone for a break only to find Serenity not there. Sasuke began to panic a little whenever he found Serenity's patient file. He immediately opened it and began reading it.

Patient's Name: Serenity Namikaze

Age: 3

D/O/B: May 22nd

Origination: Fire/Village Hidden in the Leaves

Skin Color: Light tan

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Emerald

Status: Deceased

Medicated: Heroine, Cocaine, Cancer, Epilepsy.

Treatments: Electroshock 10, 20, 50, 100 VT

Cause of Death: Sudden Death Caused by Epilepsy (SUDEP)

Body: Disposed via body chute

All of the color fled from Sasuke's face. He had just allowed a three year old to be murdered... he saw Orochimaru had taken pictures of all of the experiments and Sasuke flipped through all of them, her skin started with sun kissed tan from playing outside to pale white from being deceased.

Sasuke immediately teleported out of the lab to his room and he booked it to his bathroom to vomit heavily. Sakura would never forgive him if he told her he had assistance in the murder of her youngest child. But he decided he would tell her, because he loved her...

Sasuke walked to Sakura's room and opened the door to see her holding her knees to her chest. When she saw Sasuke she ran to him and clung to his chest, he immediately wrapped his arms around her. "Sasuke, please, PLEASE tell me my children are safe!"

His heart broke as he led Sakura to her bed. "Sakura" he sighed. "I went down to Orochimaru's lab 5 hours after we got here only to find a patient chart on the table..."

Little did Orochimaru know, Sasuke had taken it. But little did Sasuke know, he took his only child to her death already.

"That one was weaker than the three year old." Orochimaru scoffed angrily. As he threw her body down the body chute as well.

"NO! SASUKE PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS SOME SORT OF A SICK JOKE! PLEASE TELL ME SERENITY IS SAFE!" Sakura screamed as she cried into his chest. He held her tightly before cupping her face in his hands. "Sakura I love you... I'm so sorry, if I knew he was going to harm Serenity I would have never brought you all here." Sakura stared into his dark sorrow filled eyes. Looking into his eyes hers grew wide, "S...Sasuke... w...where is S...Sasura...?"

Sasuke's eyes shot up darkly. He could no longer feel Sasura's presence. "No..." he got up and Sakura grabbed his hand with sorrow filled eyes. "Please let me come with you Sasuke..." he didn't even think twice before he hoisted her up into his arms and teleported to the entrance of Orochimaru's lab.

Sasuke kicked the door open, Orochimaru no where to be found. But another patient file was found on the same table he found Serenity's patient file.

Patient's Name: Sasura Uchiha

Age: 6

D/O/B: September 8th

Origination: Fire/Village Hidden in the Leaves

Skin Color: Light tan

Hair Color: Black/Pink

Eye Color: Black/Emerald

Status: Deceased

Medicated: Cancer, Cocaine, Heroine, Meth

Treatments: Electroshock 10, 20, 50, 100, 120 VT

Cause of death: Brain dead via electroshock.

Body: Disposed via body chute.

Sasuke picked up Sasura's file as well, handing them to Sakura. "We must leave Sakura." He looked at her softly. "I will NOT leave without my girls!" She sobbed. He roughly grabbed her face, "HE IS COMING FOR YOU NEXT SAKURA! I WILL NOT LET HIM KILL THE ONE LAST THING THAT'S ALIVE THAT I LOVE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

Sakura's eyes no longer sparkled as she shrugged and looked into Sasuke's eyes, "He already has killed me Sasuke..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovelies! Here's another chapter of 'To Lose And To Love Once Again'! Please review, I love hearing all of your thoughts! Please keep in mind if there are errors it's because I'm still typing on my phone! **

**~Kyvena **

Chapter 10: The Morning of Mourning

Sasuke took Sakura back to her room and told her one think, "I will revenge our children Sakura." She believed in Sasuke. So she just limply fell onto her bed allowing the tears to flow until sleep sheltered her from the real world. Sasuke flinched at the sight but masked his chakra and hid in the shadows.

Orochimaru was grinning as he walked towards Sakura's room. 'Test subject number three...' he mused as he opened Sakura's door seeing her beautiful form sleeping soundly. He quietly walked up to her as Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke swiftly appeared behind Orochimaru with his chidori enhanced blade to the snake's neck before he even had the time to react. "Ah... Sasuke..." he grinned. "You killed my daughter you bastard!" Sasuke seethed. "The younger one was stronger than your daughter Sasuke. You may want to rethink how potent that sperm of yours actually is..."

Sakura's hands were underneath her pillow making hand signs before she jumped up and slammed her hand against the ground shouting "SUMMONING JUTSU: XENA!" just then the building came to pieces as Xena roared angrily.

'The snake killed my daughter's Xena. KILL HIM!' Xena roared angrily, 'consider it already done.'

"I will gladly die for Sakura if it revenges both hers and my daughter's!" He held his blade across Orochimaru's chest, enabling him from movement. "Sasuke move!" Sakura yelled as tears rolled down her face.

Just then, out of nowhere Orochimaru's enormous purple snake appeared. Sakura jumped down, 'take that weakling out Xena!' The fight between the white tiger and the snake had begun. 'Xena! Ice style: snow storm!' Xena opened her mouth allowing an enormous genjutsu snow storm to fog up everyone's vision except Xena and Sakura's.

(A/N: Byakko=Japanese for white tiger)

'Byakko style: Prowler Mode!' Sakura's eyes became deadly emerald cat eyes, her skin adorned black stripes, her human ears were replaced with White Tiger ears, her pink hair was now white as snow, her bottom now had a long silky White Tiger's tail, and her K-9's became sharper and her fingernails sharpened like cat claws as she swiftly moved through the storm.

Orochimaru began shivering and shaking violently from the cold. Before stilling when a whisper came to his ear, "Fuck with me, fine, touch my kids, you're a dead man." Sakura seethed.

Sasuke got a good look at Sakura through the storm only to look complete dumbstruck by the power Sakura held.

It didn't take much, Sakura plunged her cat claws into Orochimaru's chest and she ripped his heart out mercilessly. Orochimaru's eyes dulled before he slumped to the ground.

The giant snake immediately disappeared before Sakura thanked Xena before releasing her as well.

Sakura's body turned back to normal and her chakra, now fully drained, made her collapse unconscious as Sasuke quickly retrieved her falling form. He stroked her hair softly and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. He picked her up before retreating to a cave to allow her body to recuperate.

Once in the cave he laid her body down gently before taking his shirt off and placing her on top of it. He ran his hands through his messy hair before lying down next to her, pulling her body close and drifting off to sleep as well.

When the first light of the day came into the cave, Sakura and Sasuke stirred awake. Sakura sat up and held her knees to her chest. The realization finally hitting her that both of her babies were dead.

Sasuke sat up next to Sakura stroking her hair softly, "You know it's...okay to cry..." Sasuke choked out. Sakura turned to look into Sasuke's eyes and saw pain flooding his onyx eyes.

Just then Sakura fell into Sasuke's chest and began to bawl, Sasuke laid his head against Sakura's and let the pain escape from his heart, if only for a moment. They cried until no more tears could be produced, everything and anything else not mattering to both of them. "Sasuke, we...we have to go back and get their bodies..." Sakura choked out in between sobs. Sasuke nodded, "let's go."

The two held hands while walking back to the ruins of Orochimaru's lair. "Sasuke, you're going to have to find the body chute..."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked around before pointing. Sakura let a good amount of chakra flow to her fists. "Stand back." Was all she said before she ran and slammed her fists against the ground. The earth immediately began to collapse in. Sasuke jumped to grab Sakura to pull her to safety.

Once the rocks were finished collapsing she jumped down before seeing her two children lifeless, Sasura on top of Serenity. Sakura turned around and hid her face in Sasuke's chest and he held her tightly. "Go back up Sakura. I will bring the girls to you..." Sakura nodded lightly before jumping back up to the ruins above.

A moment later Sasuke appeared with both Sasura and Serenity's bodies. Sakura bent over the both moving the hairs from their face. "I am so sorry I didn't protect you two, I was your mother, you trusted that I would always be there to save you from danger." Tears streamed down her beautiful face.

Just then a shout from the distance was heard, "WE FOUND THEM!" Not a moment later Minato appeared his blood ran cold as he saw his little girls lifeless on the ground. His attention immediately went to Sasuke and he grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?"

Sakura stood up, "MINATO STOP!" Minato looked at Sakura horrified. "This was NOT Sasuke's doing! It was Orochimaru! Sasuke's daughter is here too! Not just ours!" Minato dropped Sasuke and walked over to Sakura before roughly slapping her across the face, "AND YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT OUR DAUGHTERS!?"

Sakura's head whipped to the side whenever Minato struck her. "I...I..." she stuttered before collapsing next to her girls.

"Some husband you are... what kind of man hits their mourning wife!?" Sasuke growled before kneeling next to Sakura and taking her into his arms. "He's right Sasuke! I-" Sasuke put his hand up, "You were locked in a room with no way out, don't you ever believe that this is, in any shape or form, your fault." Sasuke stroked her hair.

Minato watched this, "so you've chosen this traitor over me, the 4th Hokage!?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Some Hokage you are."

Minato was now seething, "TAKE THIS MAN INTO CUSTODY! HE WILL GO THROUGH TRIAL FOR HIS CRIMES AGAINST THE LEAF AND PUT TO DEATH!" Sasuke didn't fight as 4 ANBU black ops surrounded him. They slammed his face against the ground and put his hands behind his back before using chakra hand cuffs to bind him.

That's when Sakura spoke up, "OUR CHILDREN ARE DEAD AND YOU WANT TO KILL THE MAN WHO AVENGED THEIR DEATHS!? IF YOU PUT HIM TO DEATH THEN YOU'D BETTER TAKE ME AS WELL!"

Minato's eyes narrowed, "So be it. Arrest her!" All of the ninja's eyes grew wide. They knew very well that the death of Konoha's favorite and most beloved medic ninja would not sit too well.

Akamaru ran in front of Sakura and growled, the hair on his haunches standing up fiercely. "Akamaru! Stand down!" Kiba yelled. Sakura scratched Akamaru's giant head, "It's okay Akamaru... I accept my fate..." this made Akamaru whine and whimper. "Akamaru don't worry about me, I'll be with my daughters... and I will gladly give my life to be with them, as I'm sure Sasuke would as well..." she kissed this big white ninken's head, "Now go back to Kiba... Go on..." Akamaru put his tail between his legs and lowered his head in defeat before slowly walking back to Kiba.

The ANBU black ops surrounded Sakura as well before slamming her face into the ground, a sharp rock gashing her cheek open as they bound her arms behind her back.

"TAKE THE TRAITORS BACK TO KONOHA AND PUT THEM IN A CELL TOGETHER!" Minato yelled.

The walk back to Konoha was miserable, no one spoke and all that could be heard was Sakura's sobs for the loss of both of her daughters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally! I'm at a computer! But only for today... and only for a few hours... Library... oy vey!**

**Anywho, here is chapter 11 of To Lose and To Love Again!**

**Enjoy lovlies!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 11: The Trial of The Innocent

Sakura and Sasuke entered the village surronded by more ANBU than necissary. People everywhere were gasping and gaping at the two, many were shouting to let their favorite medic go. Sakura kept her head bowed quiet sobs could be heard from her. Sasuke looked over at her before whispering, "Sakura it'll be okay..."

More and more people crowded onto the streets and started shouting more and more, things like, "MERCY!" and "FREE SAKURA!" As they walked to the confinement cells. From inside her home Tsunade could her all the shouting and ran outside only to see Sasuke and her prodigy walking towards Hokage Mountain where the jail was held.

Tsunade ran up to Minato before getting into his face and shouting as loud as she possibly could, "MINATO WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA, YOUR WIFE!" Minato stopped and gave a hand motion for everyone to stop before his hand motioned to the bodies of Sasura and Serenity. Tsunade clasped her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"Sasura and Serenity were killed by Orochimaru. Sasuke aided in their deaths and Sakura did nothing to save them." Tsunade took a deep shaky breath. "Sakura is this true?"

Sakura looked up, her eyes swollen from crying and her cheek still bleeding from the deep gash she had gotten from whenever the ANBU black ops slammed her face into the ground. "I...I was locked inside a room from the outside, away from my girls. I had no physical way to reach them Tsunade-sama." her voice quivered and her eyes welled up again.

Sakura took another deep breath, "Sasuke here was the one who found out about their deaths, he found both of their patient charts. He then helped me avenge their deaths. Orochimaru is dead. I had to go into Prowler Mode to do so, but I did it. Then when I came out of Prowler Mode, as you know, my chakra was completely drained, Sasuke took us to a cave to recouperate our strength before going back in the morning and retrieving the bodies of our daughters."

Tsunade listened in horror, "So why the hell are you being arrested and put to death?!" Sakura smiled weakly, "I would never be able to forgive myself if I allowed the man who gave me Sasura and helped me avenge both Sasura and Serenity, put to his death, no matter the crimes he has commited in the past. So I told Minato, if Sasuke is to die, so am I. So here I am, and I have no regrets about it either."

Tears filled in Tsunade's eyes, "Sakura, please reconsider! You mean too much to this village!" Sakura smiled weakly, "You could train someone else Tsunade, you may be at the age where you just want to retire and drink, but you are strong, much stronger than I. My life means nothing without my two girls. I hope you can understand."

Tsunade was about to speak again whenever Sakura shook her head to silence her. So Tsunade angrily glared at Minato, "I did not ressurect you and then make you Hokage so that you could do more harm than good Minato. This is far from over. The village elders and villagers all love and adore Sakura, even if you are Hokage, you will be over ruled by the elders and the councel! And when that happens I will gladly strip your title of Hokage and give it to Sasuke Uchiha, if he accepts!"

Sasuke looked up whenever he heard Tsunade speak his name, "With all do respect Lady Tsunade, I have no wish or desire to become Hokage. I am more of the give mission and get stronger type. I cannot be confined to an office and be happy with that. I also do not wish to have the responsibility of the entire village in my hands."

Minato was seething with anger, "Tsunade get out of here before I too arrest you! Move along and take Sakura and Sasuke to their cells!"

Minato pushed Sasuke and Sakura roughly, making Sakura fall to the ground. "Sakura! Are you alright?" Sasuke crouched down before two ANBU black ops grasped Sakura's arm and hoisted her up and began to drag her. Her head fell in embarrassment. "GET UP! MOVE!" Minato yelled at Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted and rolled his eyes and kept walking. They finally reached the dark and damp confinment facility and Minato threw the two at the guards. "I change my mind... Put these two in separate cells! I will see both of you in the morning for your deaths." Minato turned swiftly on his heel and stormed out.

Sakura had been thrown onto her face. 'WHY DO THEY KEEP THROWING ME ON MY FACE!? CHA!' Inner roared "Why does it even matter..." Sakura replied, her spirit officially broken. Sasuke had been thrown on his back, "Sakura? Are you all right?" Sasuke softly said. Sakura turned her head so that she could speak, "I won't even be able to see my daughters buried Sasuke, nor will we be buried by them... And we wont get head stones or a proper burial... We will just become a heap of nothing..."

This made Sasuke flinch, that was a little too much to bare at the moment. They were silent for a good hour before Sasuke spoke up, "Sakura...?" Sakura had moved to a more comfortable position and had pulled her arms under her butt so that her arms were now in front of her, "What is it Sasuke...?"

He sighed, "I just want you to know before either of us die that I love you." Sakura's eyes began to water up again, "I love you too Sasuke... I always have, ever since we we little kids and in the Academy, and then we made the same team, team 7, with...with Naruto... and you guys completely took off in ranks without me, leaving me behind..." Sakura looked up and the dark ceiling.

"Yeah, I guess we will be seeing the Dope again soon. Like I said three years ago, I miss him, so it will be nice to have the whole team together again. The only one missing will be Kakashi-Sensei..." Sasuke mused. "Kakashi-Sensei will out live everyone. He's just that good." Sakura then laughed softly, then began to crack up. Sasuke smiled, "There's that beautiful laugh I love so much. I was starting to believe you were Shino." This made Sakura laugh even harder, "Do you even remember Shino?!" This made Sasuke laugh before he raised his shoulders and hid his eyes under his hair, "My name is Shino, I never laugh, I have gross bugs inside of me and I will never get laid. EVER." Sakura was now rolling on the floor laughing, "Stop! Stop!" tears of joy came out of her eyes as she kept laughing before the guard yelled, "SHUT UP IN THERE OR I WILL COME IN THERE AND MAKE YOU SHUT UP!"

Sakura just then got an idea, "Hey Sasuke?" she whispered. "Yeah?" He whispered back equally as quiet. "Have you pulled your arms under your butt to put your arms in the front yet?" Sasuke scoffed, "I did that right after they threw us in here. Why?" Sakura then told Sasuke her plan. "Sakura, you're a genius!"

The guard was starting to fall asleep whenever Sasuke and Sakura started yelling as loud as they could. He got up angrily and walked to Sasuke's cell, Sasuke nowhere to be found, before opening it and leaving the keys in the door. "All right Uchiha, quite playing games! Where are you!?" The jailer hadn't even noticed Sasuke on the ceiling, Sasuke rolled his eyes and quietly jumped down at the front of the cell pulling the keys out of the door and closing the cell on the guard. "You are seriously WAY more dense than the Dope was. That is saying something."

Sasuke unlocked Sakura's cell and uncuffed her before she took the keys and uncuffed him. "Steel proof plan Kura." she giggled. "All right, lets go and get our girls before getting out of here, if we hadn't broken any laws previously, we sure as hell have now. So we will need to get the girl's bodies and go." Sasuke nodded before noticing the ANBU Captian tribal tattoo on her arm, "Lead the way captian." Sakura rolled her eyes before darting out of Hokage Mountain's jail.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, "We will need to stop at Tsunade-sama's house before we do anything." Sasuke nodded and they took the roof tops until they reached Tsunade's home and jumped down to her balcony. Sakura knocked of the sliding glass door and Tsunade saw who it was. She quickly ushered the two inside.

"What in god's name? How did you two escape?" Tsunade gaped. Sakura rolled her eyes, "I was an ANBU Captain that specialized in escape routes, healing, and killing. You honestly expect a jail cell to hold me?" This made Tsunade laugh, "No, I suppose not. Now what can I do to help you two escape?" Sakura looked at Tsunade, "Well all of my money was left in the safe in my home, Minato won't let anyone near it, he didn't even let our kids near it." Tsunade grabbed a pen and paper and began to write, "$1,000,000,000 should be enough for you two to live on right?" Sakura's mouth dropped and was about to protest when Tsunade held her hand up. "I have to make sure my favorite student has enough money to live off of. Do NOT complain with me. Now, what else do you need?" Sakura shook her head. "Just some of those instant chakra vials we were given in ANBU." Tsunade nodded, "500 instant chakra vials, next?" Sakura thought, "Two backpacks, a variety of medications, ointments, and antidotes, kunai, shuriken, Ninja clothing male size M female size S and just because I really want one, two ninken puppies color doesn't matter." Tsunade nodded, "Two ANBU backpacks, enough weapons to last a life time, enough medication to last a life time, enough ninja wear to last a life time male size M and female size S, and two ninken puppies and a life time supply of puppy and ninken food and treats." Sakura nodded

"How long should all of this take to get?" Sasuke said. This made Tsunade laugh, "Boy, I used to be Hokage. I can have all of this by tonight without anyone, even the current Hokage's knowledge. So while I'm out running errands for you, answer the door for no one, masks both of your chakra's well, and get some rest. I know Sakura can control her chakra even in her sleep, so she will be able to rest no problem." Tsunade grinned before Sakura ran up and gave Tsunade a smothering hug. "I need one more thing..." Tsunade looked at her questioningly, "What is it?" Sakura teared up, "My daughters Tsunade-sama..." Tsunade stopped her. "Consider it done. I will place both of their bodies inside a stroll for ease of transportation."

"Thank you, so, so much Tsunade-sama..." Tsunade grinned, "It's what I'm here, and always will be here for my dear." Tsunade kissed the top of Sakura's head before leaving and locking the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm aware many people do not like or approve of this story. The pairings are clearly stated in the description. If you don't like the story then stop reading. I have too many other fans who love this story for me to leave it uncompleted! **

**But this will be the finale of this story. I'm pretty sure no sequel will be made; it isn't anything like 'Free Me' where a sequel can easily be made.**

**I did want it to be a tad longer but I figured this was definitely the best way to send all of my happy readers off satisfied.**

To Lose and To Love Again Finale

-6 years later-

Sakura and Sasuke now lived a peaceful life together out by the ocean of the fire country. Minato had gone on trial for his actions and was stripped of his Hokage title, Tsunade decided she would continue to be Hokage until her time came. She had to swear to the elders that she would never again revive the dead.

"Faith baby be careful!" Sasuke shouted at the youngest daughter, whom was two years old, of his four children. Sakura was currently inside their home making dinner for her little clan. Sakura waddled outside, clearly in her 9th month and due any day for number five of the steadily growing Uchiha clan. "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes kids! So I expect all four of you to be washed up by the time mommy serves dinner!" Sakura shouted, one hand supporting her back, the other rested on her stomach.

"Hello my beautiful wife. Ready to go pay our respects….?" Sasuke loved on her belly as he waited for a response. "Sasura would have been 12 by now… and Serenity would have been 9….." she sighed, pregnancy hormones kicking in. Sasuke sighed, "I know babe…."

Sakura looked up, "FAITH, HOPE, NARUTO, ITACHI! Common kiddos, time to go pay our respects to your sisters!" All four children got out of the sand and ran towards their mother and father.

Itachi, being the eldest son was obviously named after his uncle. Naruto was named after Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura and Sasuke's best friend. Hope was named in memory of her late sisters, because in the end, they had none. And Faith was named after the faith Sasuke and Sakura held for each other. The 5th, and final baby, was a girl as well, whom Sakura and Sasuke would name Ai, because love was eternal.

Sasuke carried Faith, who had a very thoughtful look on her face. Sasuke poked her tummy before asking, "What's on your mind baby?" Faith jumped a little before asking, "Daddy, what were Sasura and Serenity like?" Out of all the times they had gone to their graves she had never once asked that question, until now that is. "Hm, well they both were a lot like you and Hope. They always found trouble wherever they went and knew how to get out of it; Sasura had the Uchiha attitude, and knew how to use it too! Serenity was like an angel, always kind and loving, she had a very soft and delicate personality, much like you sweetie." Faith nodded. "Did you love them as much as much as you love us?" Sasuke smiled, "I still do love them sweetie, their bodies may be gone but their spirits stay with us in our hearts.

They finally arrived at the grave site and Sakura laid down two fresh bouquets on each of their graves. Sasuke laid down Serenity's teddy bear on her grave, and Sasura's stuffed dragon on hers. Then each child put down a drawing they had made for each sister. Sakura smiled, "I'm sure your sister's will love all of those beautiful pictures you made for them. Say a quick prayer, we have to be getting home so all of my little monsters can get cleaned up before dinner!"

Everyone said their prayers before taking a hand of each parent as they walked home. As they walked Sakura admired how beautiful all her children were. Itachi looked like a mirror image of Sasuke's older brother. Naruto looked like Sakura with Sasuke's black hair and dark eyes. Hope had pink hair with dark eyes, and Faith looked exactly like Sakura. It made her wonder what Ai would look like.

-1 month later-

Sakura had given birth to their healthy baby girl, Ai. She was indeed beautiful, black hair with emerald eyes. As Sakura and Sasuke looked around at their family of seven they couldn't help but feel proud of everything they had been through together and accomplished together.

Together they felt like all of the puzzle pieces finally fit together perfectly, a life they had made together, if someone had told Sasuke when he was twelve he would marry Sakura and have 5 beyond beautiful children together, he would have rolled his eyes and told them to get lost. But now everything was just so perfect the way it was. As Sasuke held baby Ai, she held onto his pinky finger as she slept. There was something about Ai that differed from the rest of the children. Ai stirred awake and opened her emerald eyes and stared at her daddy like trying to read his every movement, when all of a sudden her eyes bled red.

Sasuke, clearly shocked that an infant could possess the Sharingan at such a young age meant trouble for the rest of his children who had yet to grow into their Sharingan yet. "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled suddenly and she came bolting towards him. "What's wrong?" Sasuke shook his head and motioned towards Ai. Sakura, confused for a moment, gasped when she looked at her youngest child.

Sasuke chuckled, "Looks like we have a little prodigy on our hands." Sakura shook her head, "You can definitely say that again, we are in for a handful whenever she gets a bit older wouldn't you agree?" Sasuke laughed, "You can say that again!"

They both laughed and gave each other a small kiss. Life was definitely perfect.


End file.
